Maximum Ride:Metal Icarus
by Sans-The-Fullmetal-Time Lord
Summary: ((Takes place during Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports)) "What you in for?" I asked jokingly, hoping it would raise his spirits. "..." He didn't even reply, how rude. I went out of my way to make a joke and he couldn't eve- "I can't...do this anymore..." He said, his voice broken and raspy as he fought to even speak. I could just feel the sadness radiating from him.
1. Max and Icarus

I sat quietly as Ari wheeled me around the facility once again, not bothering to listen to his explanations on what was what anymore, he told be about a 100 times by now each day, so I figured I could afford to doze off a bit. After all, it was kinda nice not being trapped in that room constantly...unlike everyone else.

"Hold on...I don't recognize this area." I heard Ari mutter as he looked around, a confused look on his face.

"All the hallways look the same, how the hell can you tell the difference?" I said in slight irritance as I noticed he began to backpedal slowly away from it; frankly, it only caused me to want to go investigate it.

I tried putting my feet down to stop him, but it wasn't until I felt the resistance on my ankles that I remembered that I was strapped to the stupid chair. I was stuck with the big scaredy poodle as he kept going in reverse, "I'm not risking getting us killed." He replied as I fake a pout, hoping my 'feminine charm' would finally appear and work it's magic. No such luck.

"Say..who's that?" I asked, pointing over to where a set of whitecoats were dragging what seemed to be a boy by his arms into one of the rooms by ours; looks like we were gonna have a neighbor. This caused Ari to smile slightly, maybe happy that it was something he actually did know.

"Icarus." He stated as I asked him to follow them, he complied a bit easier than I thought he would.

"Like the flying guy from Greek Mythology?" I asked as I watched them, poor kid must've been Nudge's age, and maybe her height too. He had on an odd coat, it almost dragged behind him. It was blood red and had a weird black symbol on the back of it.

"Bingo...I hear they're gonna try and use him to replicate you." Ari replied as he pulled me to a stop, allowing me time to gasp and struggle, I gotta say, wolf boy knows me well. I glared back up at him, even he didn't like the sounds of it.

"How can they make another me out of someone already developed? They made me in that frickin' lab!" I shout whispered as he decided to go back to the main hallway, acting as if we didn't see anything. He didn't answer at first, and the silence began to make me feel a bit paranoid; after what seemed like years, he replied.

"Well, you were SORTA made here...but that's besides the point. Point is...Icarus is supposed to be you're replacement in the new world, but they need to do some blood work...that's where I gotta take you now." I tried my best to look relaxed, but deep inside I was panicking BIG time. How the hell could I relax knowing I was being strapped to another table?! My breathing began to quicken as he pushed me through the giant double doors...and there he was, standing farther in the back of the room. They strapped me down on the table closest to the door; they never learn, and then brought him over.

The boy only had one arm, well, one REAL arm. His right arm seemed to just be...a cold metal prosthetic. He had eyes that were a kinda gold-ish color, I could tell he was a fighter..or at least, he used to be. The fire in my eyes burned brighter than his..I still had hope. His blonde hair was way longer than mine, reaching almost the middle of his back; and you could tell he normally braided it; which is odd for a guy. I remained quite as he was brought in and strapped to the table beside me, not even putting up a fight. I waited until the white-coats left the room before turning to him.

"What you in for?" I asked jokingly, hoping it would raise his spirits.

"..." He didn't even reply, how rude. I went out of my way to make a joke and he couldn't eve-

"I can't...do this anymore..." He said, his voice broken and raspy as he fought to even speak. I could just feel the sadness radiating from him.

"I'm Max...what's you're name?" I asked, mostly now out of boredom, not even really expecting him to answer, so when he did I kinda jumped a small bit.

"...Ed..." He replied solemnly, as if he was making sure that I knew his real name. Funny, I thought his name really WAS Icarus. I smiled softly at him, you could hear his metal arm rattle agaisnt the metal table; he was terrified. I could totally relate to that, but i tried my best to seem strong, for his sake more than my own. Then the white-coats returned, dragging in a bunch of needles and syringes, and a few heart monitors for good measure, wouldn't want us to die before they could kill us, right?

They hooked Ed up first, injecting the large needle into his vein, and i could see his blood running into the collection tube, gross. He grit his teeth but didn't even so much as wince as they kept sticking him with more and more equipment; then they moved over to me and did the exact same thing, I winced at the first needle, but after that I was fine. It took awhile of blood sucking before I began to feel lightheaded, and before I knew it, I blacked out.

I woke up with a start, clutching my chest and breathing quickly, I looked around. Fang was standing against the wall while Iggy and Gazzy seemed to be thinking of a way to light their beds on fire with the light bulbs overhead. Nudge just sat on her bed, curling into a small ball and sobbing slightly, I could tell she missed Angel, we all did. I sighed softly and looked at my arm, all bruised and gross looking. I made a mental note to bust of the guys who did this to me; and after hearing the approaching of footsteps I knew my time was getting close.

The door opened and we all stared as the blonde boy was thrown onto the floor, seemingly unconscious as he landed at my feet; I stepped back and watched the whitecoats leave, flipping the bird at them as they passed by the observation window. Nudge gasped as he started to sit up, groaning as he finally got to sitting up. Gazzy's eyes went wide as the boy looked up at them, while his wings were unfurled to full size, one was as bonde as his hair, while the other seemed to be made of metal.

"What are you all looking at? Is there something on my face?"


	2. Birds of a Feather

He didn't move at first, his eyes were scanning us up and down before he even made the decision to stand; I was right, the dude was about Nudge's height, maybe an inch or two shorter. His eyes now looked into mine, and I could see a small spark ignite in them, and he smiled softly; I think we just gave him his hope back. I began to say something when i saw him staring sadly at Gazzy, who seemed a bit uneasy,

"You got a staring problem?" I asked as I took a slight step towards him, but he remained planted. He then looked away apologetically and muttered under his breath, "H-he just reminds me of my brother..." I could tell he wasn't going to talk about it..well, unless we sick Nudge's motormouth on him, but it's best not to scare off a potential ally, as the voice would say. I just decided to let it go for now and watched as he went to sit on a bed, which would've been Angel's had she not gone traitor. He looked at us all now, and tried his best to seem nonchalant, and he did a pretty good job at it I must add.

"So...what's with the wings?" He asked as he looked specifically at me, and I could feel my stomach knot up a bit, he acted like he didn't have them either...did he even know? Fang spoke up first, and did so in his oh-so-usual cold tone, "We were crafted with them. Scientists put bird DNA into us when we were only embryos." and Fang spat the last few words as if it made him sick to say it, I couldn't really blame him. The boy, Ed, had been resting his metal hand on the headrest, and when it was brought up we were only kids when this happened, I noticed he kinda crushed the bar in his hand, not enough to bend them enough to use as a weapon, but enough to make me notice. He seemed to notice too, because he quickly removed his hand.

"These sick bastards...making flying chimera out of children!" He muttered to himself, and decided to lift himself of the bed and pace around silently. Ok, we've been called "Freaks", "Mutants", "Mistakes", "Bird Kids", "Angels", and even "Avian Americans" but I've never heard the word "Chimera".

"Uhh...sir?" Nudge asked as she walked up to him, following his movements as he seemed lost in deep thought, so she did what she did best..repeat herself, over and over..and over. Finally I don't think he could stand it anymore, because he looked at her,

"What?" He groaned, obviously annoyed by this point with her constant motor mouth, she blinked softly and sat on the bed near where he stood, "What's a kimeria?" she asked, "Chimera." "Alright, what's a chimera?"

Ed gave her a puzzled look, then the rest of us, even resting his eyes on me a bit longer than everyone else. "I-it's what you are...although, maybe not...is this facility in Amestris or Ishbal?" He asked as he sat on the bed that Nudge had occupied, only for her to pull her feet closer to her; now I know I'm bad at geography and basically anything that has to do with education, but I'm pretty darn sure those places don't exist. I gave him a curious look and said, "I think you mean America, not Ametrestra or whatever." I replied.

"AmesTRIS. And of course that's what I mean, what are you talking about?" He half asked, half shouted his response, causing Iggy and Gazzy to jump slightly. He then saw the serious look on my face, and looked down, trying to comprehend this. "Not again..."

"What do you mean, 'not again', has this happened before?" Fang asked as he glared at Ed, who did the "so-so" motion with his regular hand before replying in a slightly worried tone, "Only once..but I thought this side of the Gate was ca-" I paused him when he said the last bit, Ari told me about that on one of our walks; I tried to remember what he said , but kept drawing blanks. I let him continue, "-can your side have enough alchemical knowledge to open again?" He asked, gaining nothing but confused looks and shrugs.

"We really don't pat attention to science, ya know, with it being what gave all of us our wings." I replied, then gently tugged on one of his, he cringed and pushed me off softly; at least he knew. He even tucked them in agaisnt his back like we normally do, then looked to me. "I guess you might wanna explanation, huh?" He said as he then negated his eyes towards the floor, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"That'd be nice, yea." I replied and sat beside him, offering up one of my friendliest smiles to him in hopes he'd say something to ease Nudge's questions, preferably before she asked any. I guess I'm friendlier than I thought because pretty soon he began to speak.

"I'm not from this dimension, or universe or whatever you wanna call it. I'm from a place called Amestris, and in my country, I was a state alchemist..a major in military ranking, but that's beside the point. I originally came here through a freak accident with the gate, but I was soon brought back home. Either way...I need to get out of here." He stated with a burning fire in his eyes, brighter then earlier by a long shot. I smiled, and looked at him, "So do we."

Fang pulled me off to the side really quick, "Do you really think we should trust this guy? He looks like a freakin' cyborg." He whispered as he motioned to Ed's metal arm, wing, and leg; which he showed off to Gazzy while they both wore the same adorable smile. I gave Fang a hard nod and he sighed, rolling his eyes as he grumbled, "Fine"

I smiled and turned around, then walked over to Gazzy and Ed, who seemed to be listening to the story of him and Iggy making a bomb out of my Mickey Mouse clock, causing Ed to look at me and laugh; his laugh was kinda infectious, because soon I was laughing as well. Even Fang broke into a smile, so the new guy was already gaining points across the board.

We actually spend a better half of an hour just enjoying ourselves, to the point we almost forgot we were trapped in a horrible sadistic laboratory, keyword being _almost._ I watched Ed as he laughed, his laughter was so heartfelt and genuine; but in the corners of his eyes I could see tiny tears trying to escape...what was with this kid?


	3. Get Tested Together

It didn't last sadly, because soon after our laughter quieted down, Ari came and pointed to both Ed and Me and threw his thumb over his shoulder; I sighed and got up to go, but Ed remained sitting where he was. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat, thinking maybe Ed didn't see him.

"Listen Dog breath, I'm not going anywhere." He retorted as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, looking like a lounger on the beach, and I had to stifle a laugh. Ari clenched his fist, but kept it at his side. He must've taken anger management.

"Listen Icarus, either come with me or-"

"It's Ed. Edward Elric." Ed interrupted as he opened his eyes, and glared at Ari. I could literally see the sparks flying between them. Ari snarled slightly, and his teeth became wolf-like for a second, only to return to normal as he sighed. He didn't seem to wanna put up with this.

"It's either leave peacefully, or be drugged and dragged out, your choice."

Ed then slowly stood, and muttered a few cuss words as he walked past Ari, but all I could hear was, "Lousy bastard." as he exited the door. Both me and Ed were strapped into the wheelchairs, only Ari had to remove Edward's metal arm before strapping him into place, which I found odd. Why did he feel the need to rip the guy's arm off? The sides of our wheelchairs locked together, so Ari only had to have one hand on each chair while we wheeled us around.

He didn't talk much this time, so I used to time to think of questions for Edward, most of them revolving around his metal limbs, this "Amestris" and even what the hell this "Gate" was. I looked over just in time to see him look away, he must've been doing the exact same thing. It wasn't until we reached a giant set of doors that Ari finally spoke.

"Max, their assessing Icarus-"

" _ **Edward**_ " We both chimed in, and kinda fist bumped each other.

"Fine, assessing _Edward_ to see how he stacks up against one of the better hybrids the school has ever made. You." He said solemnly as he moved to the front of us, and set Ed's arm onto his lap. My eyes widened, I had to fight Edward? Not gonna happen, as far as we were concerned, he was one of us now...well, as _most of us were_ concerned, he was one of us. Edward seemed to do the same thing, but then he looked to Ari, "Why are you bothering to tell us this?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing." I chimed in as Ari scratched the back of his head.

"I just figured it would give you two enough time to set up a game plan.' He said, trying to sound like he didn't care if we made it out without ripping each other's throats out, but his eyes gave him away. He was worried, maybe about both of us, but I was willing to bet Mrs Martinez's cookie recipe that I was the only one he was worried about. Ed didn't look like he wanted to either, so he looked to me and asked, "How's about just a friendly sparring match?"

I chuckled and offered my fist for him to bump, "Sounds good to me." I replied and smiled at him, this was gonna be a good workout by the look of him. Ari nodded and pushed open the doors, rolling us in like a bunch of disgusting animals. There was a table set off to the side and three different white-coats sitting behind it, watching us as we were unlatched, and dragged to opposite sides of what I could only guess was an arena. Ari had to hold me in place while three white-coats had to keep Edward still. We for sure didn't want to be here.

A lone woman walked into the middle of the arena, her ponytail hanging halfway to her butt, and she kinda looked like a younger Brittani Spears, "Listen up. You two will now be tested on your skills in combat, all or nothing. That means wings-" She paused to shoot me a glance, "-and alchemy-" she looked towards Edward...what the hell is alchemy? "- are allowed. First one to either kill or incapacitate the other will win." She stated as she then stepped over towards the table, and sat in a fourth chair that I didn't notice before. Ari then suddenly shoved me forward, and the three threw Ed into the center. Showtime.

I spread my wings and gave a few hard flaps, lifting myself high above him; I was about to dive bomb him when I saw a blue flash of light, and next thing I knew, a giant concrete fist slammed itself into my stomach and caused me to fold in on myself, coughing as I spiraled downard. Just before hitting the ground, I shot forward and kicked Ed in the chest, causing him to stumble a bit. I smirked as I was about to kick off of him, but he grabbed my leg and twisted me onto the floor. I landed and rolled until I shot to my feet, he wasn't trying to lose..but he didn't seem to wanna hurt me too much either. I quickly threw a few right hook jabs into his face, smirking as I saw him just go with it; until he used his metal leg to kick me to the ground.

I shot up again and had to dodge another concrete fist, he kept watching me closely; trying to think out my moves. He was one of the smartest fighters I've seen in a long time. I flew up again and began to just circle him for a few; watching as he pressed his palms together and threw them to the ground. "What did that have to do with the figh-" my thought was interrupted when I saw a concrete hand shot up and grab me, pinning my wings gently against my back. Ed looked up and gave me one of those 'I win' smiles. He gently had the hand pin me to the ground and stood over me, looking down with a friendly smile at this point'; I couldn't help but smile back. Kid was damn good!

"Now. Icarus, finish her!" Shouted the woman from earlier, walking over to where we were situated; her hair flopping lazily behind her.

"What?" Ed asked, looking over to the scientist who was now standing above us; giving me a cold glare. Rude. I could see Ed tense up at the mention of having to kill, maybe even a flash of hatred in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize he hated murder; and being given orders, but that's beside the point.

"I said, finish her!" She shouted as she pointed to me, the supposedly trapped victim.

"BITE ME!" He shouted, and shoved her backwards, causing her to stumble and fall on that fake butt of hers; I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it, imagining one of her implants popping on impact. Ed the pressed his hands together again and then placed them on the hand the pinned me down, making it return to the concrete from where it came. He offered me his metal hand, helping me stand and then glared to the scientist, who had just stood back up.

"I'm not a murderer! I don't care what kind of tests you plan on running, I'm not gonna kill anybody!" He yelled as his eyes burned with anger, and his tone actually made her fall back on her keaster again. He started to walk towards the door when Ari sidestepped into his way.


	4. Fullmetal vs Eraser

Edward didn't stop and walked right into him, and actually managed to make Ari fall back a bit; I stifled a giggle at the sight of the big bad wolf man getting shoved by a shrimpy kid. Ari didn't seem to take too kindly to that and snarled at him, his face already morphing to become more wolf like; Ed jumped back and threw his metal arm in front of him, already prepared for an attack. I admired his survival skills, even I wouldn't be that quick to jump to defense...offense is a different story. The small scene must've caught the interest of the scientist present, because soon the fake butt lady called for her lackies to drag Ed back into the middle of the ring, with Ari dragged in with him. It was obvious what they wanted, so the two didn't waste anytime. I began to move in to stop them, when I noticed they clamped a shackle around my wrist and ankle...smart move on their part.

Ari morphed completely into his eraser form, and Ed already had pressed his palms together, making a blade shoot from his metal arm. Ari lunged at Ed claws first and ripped his shirt clean from his body, Edward ducked before any damage could actually be done. I blushed softly as I looked at him..well, I might have drooled a bit too, the boy had a better build than even Fang did, it's at that point I'm glad Angel wasn't there to hear that.

Edward took Ari's missed hit as an opportunity to uppercut him in the gut, since he was still positioned with his arm outstretched over Ed, and doubled over as soon as his iron fist connected with him. Ari wheezed and fell to the ground, gasping to catch his breath..I guess Ed simply hit harder that what he was used to. It didn't take long for Ari to leap at Ed and knock him to the ground, and used his weight to hold him there.

"Jeez, ever hear of mouthwash?" Ed asked as he tried to throw Ari off of him, yet couldn't get him to budge. He sighed and Ari went to rip out his throat, I closed my eyes and looked away, this wasn't going to be a pretty sight. I could hear some kind of song start up on the overhead and looked back, and I could see a smirk grow on Ed's face as he threw his right fist into Ari's jaw, breaking a few of his fangs before tossing Ari to the side. I watched with my jaw dropped as he threw the giant eraser with what seemed to be little struggle.

"Never under-estimate an opponent..especially when he's a good actor." He chided as he turned to a corner of the room and threw up a thumbs up, and I could see somebody up in a booth, probably the person who turned on the song. I was wondering how he was able to manage that...

" _You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!) "_

I recognized this song, mostly because Iggy listened to it a few times back at in the New York subways off the laptop we "borrowed", I hummed along as I watched Edward wait for Ari to make his move.

" _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_"

Ari shot to his feet, spitting a bit of blood and teeth to the ground, and rushed Edward and tackled him to the ground, slashing blindly at him with his claws. I could see Ed cringe as a few of them actually cut him, and blood started to surface on his chest. He punched Ari in the chest and sent him back a second, and Ed exploited that second to throw, like, a zillion jabs into his wolfish chest. He even got to kick him a few times.

 _"Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code-"_

Ari snapped his jaws at him and made the mistake of biting into his fake leg, "Sorry pal, that's the wrong leg." He mocked as he lifted his fake arm; I could see Ari's eyes widen from where I stood. "And this is the right arm!" I could see the spiral Ed sent Ari into with a single, well placed punch.

 _"It's not about the salary_

 _It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! Let's go!"_

Edward smiled as he stood and stretched his arms above his head, exposing his bare chest even more. I could feel my face heat up and I had to look away to stop the impending stream of drool from flowing.

" _Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

 _That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

 _Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_"

Ari growled and stood again, and began to circle him slowly, snarling and snapping his jaws at him; trying to scare him into making a simply watched him closely, keeping an eye on where he was at all times, and waited until he saw Ari take too big a stride before running in and kneeing him in the chest.

 _"This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames-"_

Ari wheezed and fell over onto his side,and didn't seem to move as fast to get up as he did earlier. I began to smile for Ed's victory, but before I could even curve my lips, a buzzer sounded and a few of those robotic erasers I saw earlier in my stay exited from a door. It now was four agaisnt one.

 _"-Then I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

 _Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!"_

They rushed Ed two at a time, and each went for one of his limbs. I could've sworn I saw him smirk as they all grabbed each limb, and pinned him down. I turned my head away as I heard him scream, I honestly would've jumped in if I wasn't being chained to a wall at the current moment. I didn't look back until I heard the somewhat familiar sound of their metal skulls cracking into the ground; I looked up to see that Ed used the one holding his metal arm down as a weapon, and swung it into the other three. He shot up and backflipped to a safe distance.

" _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" _

The lead Flyboy began to charge Ed, and only succeeded in getting a concrete fist send into it's head, causing it to explode into smoke and scrap metal; I saw Ed's eyes widen, and step back. He must've thought he killed it, "DON'T WORRY, THEY'RE ROBOTS!" I shouted to him, just as one of the lackies shot at him and bit into his left arm, causing him to cringe...but he didn't scream...why?

" _They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spittin fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock"_

He then smirked at the flyboy on his arm, and ripped his arm from it's jaws, causing him to begin to bleed quite a bit, and he clapped his palms then pressed them into the flyboy, making it combust into smoke as he kicked it gently, and it simply fell apart. Whatever this boy knew, it definitely worked in almost every situation. As one of them flew above him, he was about to use it again, until he seemed to remember he had wings, and slowly started to flap them. I smiled softly, it reminded me of when Gazzy tried to fly for the first time, only Ed didn't crash into everything within the room.

" _The type women want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat"_

Edward finally was airborne and rammed himself into the flyboy, and I could see the smoke already seeping out from it's sides. I had made a mental note to ask him if this was that "alchemy" the woman mentioned earlier, and if he could teach it to us. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't see him throw the eraser wannabe into the other one. I mentally cheered him on, this would've been even better if the rest of the Flock was here to see this!

" _Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?_"

I watched him shoot groundwards and slam his fist into the side of the Flyboy, and began to unleash a series of blows to its steel ribs, and with each hit, I could hear him dent something inside it's covered frame, and I could only watch..I really wanted to join in.

"No he's livin proof, got him rockin the booth  
He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

 _Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind-"_

I began to see why exactly he picked this song, I really COULD see a light go on in his head, and I could FEEl a buzz course through me just by watching him, and he's definitely has a will beyond reach, even by me...and my will is pretty solidified in iron. Ed didn't even seem to mind his injuries, seeing as now his chest was decorated in blood and sweat. His hair flapped around him as he landed finally, and checked to see what else was coming at him.

 _"It's like a design is written in his head every time_

 _Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How did he do it?!"_

Ari tried to attack him from behind, and Edward didn't seem to notice as he began to walk towards me, "ED, BEHIND YOU!" I shouted, and he turned just in time to roundhouse him right in the face, and send him spiraling into the floor again. I clapped as best as I could while waiting for the white-coats to unchain me. I didn't even bother to wonder HOW he knew this song, since he claimed to be from another dimension...I had to remember to ask him more about it when I got the chance.

 _"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

 _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_

A/N:Whoa, this one was a doozy! Thanks for sticking out the extremely long chapter, it is by far one of my longest chapters I ever put up...Anywho! I can already see the comments about why I put in this song, and I just wanted to say...I kinda saw the video I put up and fell in love with the idea of Ed fighting this song...and Ari & The Flyboys seemed liked they'd be a worthy match agaisnt Edward, so I threw it in. Thank you all sooo much for taking time out of your day to read my story, and I hope you all enjoy it ^-^


End file.
